Companies, organizations and other entities that wish to have goods, products or other types of shipping loads or cargo transported (i.e., “shippers”) often seek out the lowest cost both in terms of transport fees and fueling costs. To obtain lower prices and costs, shipping entities frequently negotiate prices with one or more carriers. In most cases the carriers negotiate a “fuel surcharge” formula with the shipper. This fuel surcharge shifts some or all of the cost of fuel price increases to the shipper. The contracts that result from these negotiations typically do not cover all of the needs of a shipper. Excess requirements are typically handled through a “spot market” either through a broker or by using a load exchange service (load board). Current solutions provide a posting board for shippers to post loads/cargo that need to be transported and for carriers to bid for and accept posted transport jobs. While this increases the efficiency of finding a transport or carrier, the posting board does not account for the need to minimize fuel related transport costs. Oftentimes, a transporting entity such as a carrier or independent trucker sets their rates based on anticipated fuel costs. In the spot market the shipper has no direct control over fuel cost. The smaller carriers and independent contractors that provide much of the capacity in the spot market do not have the ability to negotiate optimum fuel prices as do the larger carriers that typically provide freight contracts to shippers. Truck stops that provide most of the fuel to the carriers providing these services have no visibility to the process and no access to the load boards.